1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic apparatus, a conditional access system (hereinafter, referred to as a ‘CAS’), and a control method thereof. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic apparatus which can be provided with a CAS client in a downloading method, a CAS, and a method of controlling the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conditional access system (hereinafter, referred to as a ‘CAS’) refers to a control system in which a system providing broadcast contents, such as cable, broadcast contents to only a subscriber who subscribes to a cable broadcast.
In order to provide a paid broadcast service, most of the current digital cable broadcasts use a cable card of a smart card format or a personal computer memory card international association (PCMCIA) card format according to how a conditional access (CA) is applied. However, since a related-art CAS distributes CAS software (or a CAS client image) offline through the smart card or the PCMCIA card, a predetermined time is required to re-issue a card when the CAS has a defect, and thus it is difficult to swiftly deal with the defect. Also, a problem exists in that an additional cost is incurred for the reissue of smart card.
In order to overcome the above disadvantages, interactive cable communication network-based downloadable conditional access system (DCAS) technology has been developed in recent years and developing the DCAS technology is an issue. The DCAS technology is not a technology in which a CAS provider installs selected CAS software in a smart card or a PCMCIA card and provides a paid broadcast service as in the related-art. The DCAS technology is a technology in which a security module for installing CAS software is mounted in a set-top box so that the CAS software is easily updated through an interactive cable communication network when the CAS software has a defect or when the CAS software needs to be version-updated. The DCAS may be called an exchangeable conditional access system (XCAS) in some situations.
However, since DCAS technology downloads the CAS software into a memory area of a set-top box and uses it, there is a problem that the corresponding memory area may be hacked and an illegally copied set-top box may be manufactured.